seufandomcom-20200216-history
Lizard-Man
"I'm on the hunt. I'm cold-blooded. And I'm in high school." Timothy Queen is a student at Midnight Lights High School by day, and by night, he's known as the cryptid vigilante Lizard-Man. Timothy is also a member of Earthwatch. Biography Timothy always felt like he was invisible. Trudging through life, one day at a time, too antisocial to stick out in a crowd and make a name for himself. But one camping trip deep in the woods of Midnight Lights, Timothy gets separated from the rest of his group, and ends up stumbling upon a giant mutated lizard that escaped from experimentation at KravenCorp. Desperate for survival, the lizard merged with Timothy, combining the two into a giant humanoid lizard. Initially terrified of this, Timothy later grew accustomed to the lizard, and now hunts down criminals and seeks to unearth the conspiracy that created this mutation as Lizard-Man. Personality Practical and observant, Timothy himself is very quiet and reserved. Not necessarily out of shyness, but rather out of indifference. He also makes a good friend, being very patient and hard-working. But as stated before, Timothy is antisocial by choice and would much rather keep to himself, or with a small group of friends at most. When he's merged with the lizard, however, Timothy uses this power to take on a more scary, monstrous persona in order to properly intimidate his opponents. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: As the Lizard-Man, Timothy's strength is increased drastically, allowing him to easily lift or move objects as heavy as a car. This strength also makes Lizard-Man able to easily snap the neck of even the toughest wild animal. Enhanced Speed: When Timothy dons the Lizard-Man persona, his land speed is increased noticeably, being able of running at speeds of up to 45 miles per hour. With concentration and extra effort, Lizard-Man would be able to match the speed of a Cheetah. Enhanced Agility: One aspect of Lizard-Man that makes him notoriously hard to capture or kill is his ability to traverse through complex, crowded environments with grace and speed. These abilities rival those of Olympian athletes when it comes to agility, despite Lizard-Man's hulking figure. Enhanced Reflexes: In tandem with the speed and agility previously mentioned, Lizard-Man's reflexes are heightened extremely, being able to react to events in a fraction of a second. This does make him incredibly hard to capture or even land a hit at all. Near-Invulnerability: Lizard-Man's rough, scaly skin was experimented on heavily to give his outer skin almost invulnerable to damage. While bladed weapons normally wouldn't be able to pierce the skin, bullets of high enough caliber could puncture and Lizard-Man is still vulnerable to energy based attacks, such as fire, electricity or magic. Camouflage: When Lizard-Man would prefer not to make his giant presence known to threats, he is capable of changing the color of his outer skin and scales to match the environment around him. This matches well with the lizard's cold-blooded nature, making him nearly invisible to all forms of surveillance. However, more complicated, detail surroundings are more difficult to camouflage in. Wall-Crawling: The razor-sharp claws on Lizard-Man's hands and feet are ideal not only for slicing through tough material and enemies, but can also be dug into most walls and ceiling to allow him to climb on walls and ceilings. These claws can be retracted and extended at will, and are roughly three inches long. Equipment Field Journal: A tool from Timothy's Boy Scouts bag which he uses to log and identify all of the strange, mutated creatures he comes across that have been experimented on by KravenCorp. Map: A standard map of Midnight Lights purchased from the local gift shop, this particular map was used to mark off sites of interest and locations of cryptids being spotted. Compass: No map would be complete without a compass, and this particular compass was given to Timothy by his father to help him on his was as a Boy Scout. Relationships Samantha Queen - Sister Hannah Kraven - Friend Jet Casper - Friend Peter Kraven - NemesisCategory:Science Category:Earthwatch Category:Characters